Despite the Sheet's Cocoon
by VociferousVixenofDarkness
Summary: Oh, what a fine line between friendship and love these two tread upon. A BB/Rae Oneshot inspired by my longing to stay wrapped up beneath my blankets on a cold winter morning.


**Well... Raven's a little out of character... kinda. Just thought I'd let you know. This is the result of what happens when I wake up, and want to sleep in all day. You know, when you just want to cuddle under your covers and never leave their warmth? Yeah, you know ;). So grab a nice cup of hot chocolate, settle down in a comfy seat, and enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Don't leave..." she called out, one hand clenching her bed sheet, and the other reaching out for him. "Please… stay…" but her words fell on deaf ears. The man just continued to walk away from her, slowly fading away as the distance grew. A lump in her throat formed as her outstretched arm fell to the spot he had been laying on. It still held some of his warmth, that comforting warmth and protection she so desired to keep by her side the rest of the night. Giving up, she curled into a tight ball, hugging the pillow his head had rested on to her face. She could barely smell what was left of him, as her warm tears began to soak into the pillow. He left. Just like all the others, he didn't want her, and she couldn't get up to follow him. Nobody could _ever_ love her, _want_ her, _need_ her. The only one that did was her demon father, which she despised with every fiber of her being. She sat there curled up into a shaking ball, crying into her pillow for what seemed like hours, until her soft sobs eventually caught the attention of someone outside her door.

The green boy couldn't fall asleep that night. Everything he tried ended up making him _more_ restless, until finally he decided to sit it out in the common room. But as he passed the door of the one he secretly admired, the soft sobs caught his attention. It was beyond him to understand why she was crying, for she never allowed herself to show any emotion at all. Concerned, he softly padded his way to her door, and quietly pushed the door open. From what he could see, the room was dark, despite a small area where moonlight shone through a window, just to the right of her bed. He whispered out her name, still not able to clearly see anything but a lump on the bed. "Raven, are you alright?" Her sobbing continued, and he felt his heart dropping with every tick of the clock in her room. He called out once more, his soothing voice beginning to crack with heartbreak, but still, he received no answer. Slowly, he pushed the door open enough to get in, quietly shutting it behind him. As he took small, measured steps towards her bed, he looked about the room, finding his skin tense up into goosebumps from all the creepy things and shadows that played along the walls and shelves. It had been a long time since he had been here. Too long, he thought, but it had become an unwritten rule that no one ever entered her room. _Ever_. Truthfully, he understood and respected privacy and personal space, but sometimes he thought she just took it a little too far to the extreme. As he reached the foot of her bed, his night vision had cleared up a bit, and he could see she was cuddled up under her sheets, clutching onto the pillow that muffled her sobs. Part of him found it cute, but the other reminded him that she was in pain. He ventured to the side of her bed, his form casting a shadow in the one area where the moonlight shone in. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to do now. She obviously wouldn't want anyone, let alone _him_, see her like this, but he was in her room without permission, and all the meanwhile she was apparently oblivious to the fact that he was there at all. He called out her name again, as gently as he could, still standing as a statue beside her bed. When he still didn't receive a response, he deduced that she was still in the middle of a very bad dream. Wishing to make her stop crying, he awkwardly leaned over and began rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. After a quick hesitation, he laid down on the bed, still soothing her, and tried to gently pull the pillow away from her face. "It's alright Raven, everything's okay. Just calm down. Everything's going to be alright… I'm here." The sobs quieted some, and her grip on the pillow relaxed.

She thought she heard a voice. It was warm, and flowed as gently as the tears did down her face, and it slowly began to quiet her down. She could feel a heavy hand run up and down along her back in such a reassuring manner that she almost wished she could stay cuddled like that for years. Her muscles started to relax as the voice lingered, and his touch stayed. It was reassuring that he wasn't drifting away. "Don't… ever leave… me" she mumbled between the rapid contractions of her sobbing that were still messing with her breath. It was then that she grabbed out in search of his body, and upon finding his arm, pulled him closer. As she did, she felt the warmth radiating from his body as it neared hers.

"Don't worry Raven, I won't." He was a little taken aback by what was happening, but his main goal was to make her feel better. He realized she was probably still dreaming, but let it happen; pretending that she really _did_ know it was him. That she _did_ need him. That they _were_ in love, just like all the times he dreamed about. In truth, it was _he_ who needed _her_, but he enjoyed thinking that it might have possibly been the other way around. He grabbed for the pillow again, slowly peeling it away from her face, and peeked over. That face. It nearly shattered his heart to see it. Any other time it would have been pure bliss to see, but her eyes were squeezed together, eyebrows wavering, her nose tensed, and a few stray strands of hair were plastered in weird directions across her wet face. New tears started to find their own new paths down the sides of her cheeks. He reached up to them, and wiped them away, then settled the strands back to their places, but she still held her eyes shut. "C'mon Raven, it's okay… it's just a bad dream or something" He felt her grip on his arm tighten a bit, and she pulled him ever so close.

"I k-know you d-don't l-love me. How could _anyone_? I-I'm a demon, I'm evil… Emotionless. C-creepy." She took a moment to let out a few more sobs. "But please… I n-need you. Just st-stay with me tonight. It's… it's all I c-can ask." Her grip had tightened, showing her desperation, her need to have that protection, that security to hold her safe for the night. Although she was under the sheet, their bodies were touching, and with his warmth, she could feel how cold and lonely she had become. He wrapped his arm around her, and she tucked her head beneath his chin, feeling safe as ever. For once, she felt… loved.

"I'm right here. I won't leave you… Just calm down, it's alright." He felt very awkward being this close to Raven. Especially in her bed with just pajama pants on. But, despite the fact that he might get killed tomorrow, the changeling took full liberty to embrace the moment, as well as her, and ran his hand down the back of her neck, wondering why she would be so torn over a dream. Why she would think no one could love her. He certainly did. Slowly, she snaked her arms around his waist, and clung to him like he was her last lifeline. Her sobs slowly died down as she began to drift asleep. It was sad to see her so broken, so weak, so unlike the typical strong, collected Raven he was used to. It's what kept him awake, laying there, comforting her, until the sky outside slowly grew a few shades lighter. It wasn't until the birds began singing that sleep finally overtook him, and he closed his eyes, still cuddled with Raven on her bed.

Her mind began to stir, and immediately she noticed how calm and relaxed she felt. It must've been the best sleep she'd had in months, maybe even years. She realized she was embracing something. Something warm, and she untwined her fingers to feel what it was. Her left arm was pinned beneath whatever it was, but was still able to feel around, finding what could possibly be ribs. As her right hand explored his back, she started to realize that this thing she was embracing was a person. As it registered in her mind, she straightened out her legs, and slowly opened her eyes. She began pushing away at his side, realizing that an arm was wrapped around her back, pulling her with him, and stopped when his body became perpendicular to the bed. Just to make sure, she looked back to see if there was a way out of this predicament. She stretched and squirmed for a few short seconds to no avail. Groggily, she moved her hand from his side, to his chest, still holding his torso from falling back on top of her, and realized that not only was it bare, but green. Confused, she tried pushing away to look at his face, but his arm squeezed tighter, holding her close. "Don't worry Raven… I won't leave you. It's okay… I promise." His mumbling brought fragments of her dream last night back to her mind, and a smile made its way across her lips. Beast Boy must have heard her crying, and came to comfort her. She balled up the hand holding him up, and slowly let it come to her face, cuddling herself beneath his body. He had to have been really worried to have the courage to come in her room, let alone lay down in her bed to comfort her. She let his warmth surround her, and she slowly began to drift asleep again. He was _there_, he _cared_, and within his embrace, she found that it felt like nothing could ever bother her.

A few hours later, the changeling began to stir, and realized he was still in Raven's room. By now, the light outside shone in, and the room was granted a warm orange glow. He leaned back to look at her face, and found a half smile playing across it. She looked so peaceful, so happy. It was the way he always wanted to see her; what he strived to achieve. Yet he had never been able to achieve it on his own, until now. He grabbed her shoulder, and slowly began shaking her gently. "Wake up Raven. C'mon, it's time to get up." It didn't take more than a few shakes to remove her from her sleep. She didn't open her eyes, but tensed against his shakes, and her grin grew bigger. "Why are you here Beast Boy?" she said as her eyes fluttered open to meet his. There was almost a certain playfulness to her tone, and it caught him off guard. That, and the fact she knew who he was so quickly. His heart stopped, his body tensed, and he held his breath. The look she gave him made him want to die right then and there. After a few moments of gazing at each other's eyes in silence, he relaxed, and everything started working again. "I… I, uh… heard you crying last night." He wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She looked unusually happy, but he still couldn't stop thinking that she may still hurl him out the window or something. "And?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head. "A-and ummm… you know… it's not like- I-I mean…" It seemed like his brain stopped working. She placed a finger to his lips to stop his rambling, and when he shut up, she let it trail down his chest. "You were worried about me" she finished. He simply closed his eyes and nodded.

Her finger continued to trail across his abs, making a dainty little circle around his belly button, and stopped at the top of his pajama pants. "Uhhh Raven?" she could feel him stiffen, in more ways than one. It probably didn't help that she was topless, and the sheet had followed her hand. She blushed, and quickly crushed herself against him, throwing the sheet over both of their bodies. "Yes?" She could tell he was wary, not only from the look in his eyes, but the fact that he was slowly trying to inch himself away from her. "Not to rain on your parade or anything, but like… are you alright? You don't seem like… you." She knew what he was getting at. This wasn't like her at all, but she also never thought _this_ could happen either. She gave out a small, playful giggle as she moved her hand up to grab his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm still me, and everything's fine. Well… better than fine." She scooted up so that their faces were level, but he backed away. "Are you sure you're not like Happy or Love or someone taking over Raven's body?" She rolled her eyes. "No, silly. Think about it. Why would I be _sad_ last night if I were either of them?" He thought about it for a second. "Well… then… maybe you're Rage, and you're just scheming up some-" She frowned, and slapped him up the back of his head. "We're having a moment, stop trying to ruin it." At this, he began to relax some, realizing it was her, and allowed his hand to explore her form a little more, now that his hand under the sheet, and free to touch her soft skin. She began to run her fingers through his hair, and leaned her head closer to his, hesitating at the last minute. "Beast Boy… do you... love me?" She finally asked in a cautious, whispered tone. She made sure to read every emotion running across his eyes. She felt his breath billow its warmth around her face as she waited for a reply. All of her cards were on the table now, and this was it. She never thought that _anyone_ could love her. After all the men that left her, night after night, it just seemed an impossibility, even if they hadn't been real, but just in her dreams. Her desire to feel loved had become a new weak spot, and it was the one thing she longed for these days, now that Trigon was gone. But just as he had, this new longing kept her awake at night, haunting her dreams.

"Raven, I love you more than you'll ever know. I love that you're a strong, independent woman. I love that you're the most sensible person I know. You have the coolest powers, and your face… your smile… It's what keeps me going when I'm feeling down. It's why I always try to make you laugh. When you laugh, it's like I died and went to heav-" She closed the distance between their faces, and lovingly shut him up with a kiss. At first, he was surprised, but after the initial shock was over, he began to push back in return. It was all he ever wanted. For her to love him back. And now that it was actually happening, he put his soul into that kiss; a long, deep, passionate kiss that felt like it lasted a lifetime. Or, at least the several minutes before Cyborg came knocking on her door, and she pulled away.

"Yo Raven! Have you seen BB? He's not in his room, and no one's seen him at all today." She removed her hand from Beast Boy's neck, and let her fingers trace his cheekbone down to his lips, while hers formed a smirk. "No… Why would I have seen him if I haven't left my room today?" At this, he began tracing invisible patterns along her stomach, which left her trying to suppress giggles while they waited for Cyborg to leave. "I guess. But he's not in his uniform, so I wouldn't think he'd leave the tower. …And… well… uhhhh… I-I'm pretty sure… he has the hots for you." Beast Boy's face flashed in anger at his friends words. It was supposed to be a secret! But Raven just looked at him and smiled. Her soothing voice quickly dissolved his anger "Yeah,… I know." And she gently pushed him onto his back, going in for another long kiss.

* * *

**Awww. I bet all the girls are like, I wish Beast boy could comfort _mee_, and the guys are all pigs and like, I wish I was Beast Boy right now... Muahahaha *slaps own face* god I hate having a dirty mind.**

**I know, I know, I just ruined the mood :( sowwy! But yeah, no crazy powers, and no angry Raven (she _was_ asleep for most of it). Just a very groggy, happy one trying to figure out why someones in her bed.**

**I hope it was clear enough why she accepted him so easily. Basically for months since Trigon has been defeated, she's been having these bad dreams about guys not wanting her, and it keeps tearing her up inside, night after night. Each time they left, it made her less hopeful that she'd ever find someone to love her. (You know, that one final, missing piece that would make her feel whole?) And the fact that Beast Boy was there, caring for her, showed that he was the one.**

**Don't worry, I'll get back to "Forever a Never, Till Death Do Us Part" soon! **

**Hopefully everything was up to snuff! *shifts eyes around warily whilst twiddling thumbs* If you liked it, drop a review, and if you didn't, thats O.K. too!****~VociferousVixenofDarkness**


End file.
